Drake and Josh: Trials of Life
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A few weeks after having sexual intercourse, an incident occurs which badly affects Irina and Xiaoping, how will they survive, will they make it through this new problem, or will they crumble.
1. Chapter 1

**Drake and Josh: Trials of Life**

****Chapter 1 of my new Drake and Josh story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

A few weeks had passed since the awkward incident for Lin Xiaoping and Irina Spalko. Their parents had taken the news of them having sexual intercourse rather well, although they were both now under curfew and were not permitted to be in the other's house after ten PM. As it was they were both sitting on the sofa in Xiaoping's house, watching TV, under the watchful eye of Megan Lin, Xiaoping's Mother. As they were sitting Irina sighed.

"Irina," Xiaoping looked at her curiously, "Is something wrong?"

She sighed and shook her head, "I'm fine, I just...I've been having this weird feeling I'm being watched recently."

Xiaoping kisses her forehead, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure there's nothing wrong."

Irina smiled and nodded, putting her worries to the back of her mind. Some time later Megan cleared her throat.

"Guys, that's ten." She reminded them.

Xiaoping and Irina nodded, they both walked to the front door. On the front porch they turned to each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Irina said with a smile, Xiaoping smiled back, "I'll meet you in the park, like we agreed."

They then kissed and Irina walked to her car before climbing in and driving home.

Unbeknownst to both of them they were indeed being watched. The same man who had been watching them for a long time, or more specifically, Irina. He glared when they kissed and his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

'_She will be mine, laugh it up boy, soon I'll be able to satisfy her in ways you can't.'_ He thought bitterly.

As Xiaoping went inside Irina drove off. He followed her in his car, keeping a reasonable distance and not drawing attention to himself. He smirked as he drove, he was certain that she would make him feel a lot more excited than his last victim.

'_Who knows, she might even give in, I might even keep her if she's good enough.'_

They continued to drive until Irina reached her home and parked in the driveway. The man parked across the street and killed the engine before watching her intently as she got out of her car and headed to her front door. As she walked inside he quickly checked the glove compartment to make sure he had what he needed. Inside the glove compartment was a roll of duct tape, a knife, a rag, and a bottle of chloroform. He nodded and then got out of his car; he quickly looked around the house and spotted the window to Irina's room. After more careful sneaking around he found something else he could use, a ladder to reach the window, satisfied he snuck back to his car and waited for his chance.

Irina smiled as she unlocked her front door and walked in. She walked through to the living room and smiled to her parents.

"Hey Mom, Dad, I'm back." She said, Anya and Vladimir smiled back at their daughter. "Hey sweetheart, did you have a good time?"

Irina nodded, however Vladimir noticed her preoccupation.

"Irina, is something wrong?" She sighed and explained what she had told Xiaoping about her concern about being followed.

Vladimir and Anya looked at each other, concerned.

"I've heard rumours that there was a known sex offender in the area," Vladimir muttered darkly, Irina looked panicked but Vladimir shook his head, "Don't worry sweetheart, you have us to keep an eye on you, and I'm sure Xiaoping can protect you when you guys are together."

Irina nodded, calming down. She headed up to her room and quickly got changed into her pyjamas. She lay down, her mind on tomorrow where she would be meeting with Xiaoping at the park before going to a movie and then dinner at a restaurant. Smiling at how lucky she was to have a smart, kind and generous boyfriend, she drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, almost dawn, when he was certain her parents were asleep the man outside made his move. With all his equipment ready he set the ladder up against her window and climbed up. He pulled out the knife and forced the window open; he slipped in and smirked as he watched Irina, sleeping.

'_She's so beautiful, she looks so serene,'_ He thought with a smirk, _'And soon she'll be all mine.'_

He soaked the rag with some chloroform and approached her. He reached out and gently stroked her silky black hair; Irina shifted and started to wake up when he clamped the rag over her mouth and nose. She gave a muffled scream and struggled but was overpowered by the chloroform and soon slipped into unconsciousness. He immediately ripped of a large strip of duct tape and stuck it firmly over her mouth; he then bound her wrists behind her back and her ankles together using the duct tape. He then carried her down the ladder carefully and hurried back to his car. He opened the back door and laid her across the back seats; he closed the door and got in the front seat before driving starting up his car and driving off for some distance. He parked the car and decided to get some sleep before driving to his hideout, hopefully when he awoke she would be awake too and he could enjoy her.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Drake and Josh: Trials of Life**

****Chapter 2 of my Drake and Josh story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, well, it's only gonna get worse. Glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Vladimir knocked on the door of his daughter's bedroom, he received no answer. Concerned he gently opened the door.

"Irina?" He called out softly, no answer.

He then saw the disturbance on the bed and a small note, on the bedside table. He hurried over, picked it up and read it. His face drained of colour and he hurried out of the room.

"Anya," He called out, "He's taken her, that predator's taken her!"

He showed her the note, Anya gasped, tears in her eyes. Struggling to stay as calm as possible, Vladimir called the police. After what felt like an agonizing wait the police arrived and immediately began investigating Irina's room and examined the note. Finally the officer in charge sighed.

"This is the work of Otis Walsh. He's a wanted sex offender, wanted in at least four states." He informed them.

Anya burst into tears, Vladimir swallowed weakly, "He...He's, got our daughter, he's going to..."

"We'll do everything we can to bring her back," The officer informed them reassuringly.

Finally one of the analysts reported their findings, apart from the note, which confirmed Otis' involvement; there was a dropped rag that was soaked with chloroform, the ladder near the window and the damage to the window lock. All the details were revealing how Otis had gained entry and overpowered Irina. They continued to work, trying to find some clue as to where he had taken Irina.

Irina groaned as she opened her eyes. Her eyes shot open when she remembered the chloroform rag being put over her mouth and nose. She then realized she was in the back of a car, worse still, she was bound and gagged.

"Well, well, you're awake, good." A voice said, she froze.

She stared wide-eyed, terrified at the large man in the front seat. He had short black hair and cold black eyes; he was leering at her through the rear view mirror.

'_This is that guy, the sex offender that Dad told me about. Oh God...What's he going to do to me, gotta get out of here.'_

She began to struggle against her bindings but they wouldn't give. Otis drove on, smirking, enjoying the sounds of her muffled screams and exertions as she struggled.

"Save your energy girl, you're gonna need it when we get to my hideout."

Irina gave a muffled shriek and then with effort managed to sit upright. She then saw out the window that they were passing the park, she could see Xiaoping waiting for her, his eyes found her and widened. She could only hope he'd be able to do something as Otis reached back and yanked her back down by her hair.

"Get down and stay down, no need for unnecessary attention yet." He growled, Irina moaned in pain, all the while thinking, _'Too late for that, Xiaoping saw me.'_

As she lay trembling in the back of the car she held onto hope that Xiaoping would find a way to save her.

Xiaoping had frozen in shock when the car had driven past at a leisurely pace; in the back window he had seen Irina in the back, a strip of duct tape over her mouth, obviously tied up. He managed to get a look at the driver and got a good look at the license plate. He grabbed his phone and dialled 911.

As soon as he got a reply he spoke immediately, "My girlfriend has been kidnapped; I managed to get a good look at the kidnapper and his car."

He quickly described the man and the car, including the license plate.

"Otis Walsh," The person on the other end replied, Xiaoping was confused, "Are you sure, how do you know that?"

"Otis kidnapped the girl, Irina Spalko from her home, officers are their just now, I'll get this information to them immediately and they'll canvas the area."

"Okay, thanks."

Xiaoping hung up, he stood for a moment, watching, the car was still in sight.

'_I can't just wait for the police, I have to follow them.'_

He quickly ran to his car, got, in and began driving after them, remaining unobtrusive. Otis suspected nothing as he drove straight to his hideout with Xiaoping following him.

Otis smirked as he parked his car.

"We're here babe, let's go, time for some fun." He remarked as he got out of the car and pulled her out, locking the car behind them.

Irina shivered from both terror and cold; she was still clad only in her pyjamas and the cold air outside easily seeped through the thin material. Otis laughed and slung her over his shoulder, he began to walk towards the door of the hideout, he had one hand resting on her rear end, he squeezed her butt, prompting a muffled scream. He slipped inside and began to carry her upstairs. Xiaoping shut off his car and began to sneak in after him, desperate to save Irina. Otis walked upstairs into a bedroom; he set her down on the bed, which she noticed fearfully had a pair of handcuffs attached to the headboard. He then ran his hands along her body, groping her breasts as he did so.

"We'll have lots of fun Irina, trust me," He said in a soft oily voice, "I can satisfy you in ways Xiaoping never could."

Irina whimpered as Otis continued to molest her just then there was a noise downstairs and Otis glared.

"Motherfucker, that boy followed us, well he's made a mistake." Otis growled.

Irina realized that Xiaoping had come to save her and as Otis stalked out of the room, she tried to scream out to Xiaoping but couldn't get the tape off her mouth.

Xiaoping crept around the hideout; he was trying to find any indication of Irina's location. He was currently downstairs, unaware that Irina was right above him. He had just decided to try and search upstairs when suddenly he was tackled to the ground.

"What the hell!" He yelled out as he felt his arms get forced behind his back.

"You're not taking her from me boy," He realized it was Otis that grabbed him, "In fact; I've got something special planned for you."

Xiaoping struggled as best as he could but soon Otis had tied his hands behind his back and lifted him to his feet.

"This way boy," Otis growled.

He then forced Xiaoping upstairs and into the bed room.

"Irina," He cried when he saw her lying on the bed, eyes wide, fearful. She moaned into the gag as Otis struck Xiaoping across the back of the head.

"Shut up!" He barked.

Despite Xiaoping's valiant struggles Otis forced him into a chair in the corner of the room. He swiftly retied the boy's hands before tying his legs and torso to the chair. Xiaoping struggled against the ropes but it was hopeless, he glared at Otis.

"You'll never get away with this you fucking creep!" He yelled at him, Otis laughed, "Yeah, like you can stop me boy."

Before Xiaoping could protest further Otis tore a strip of duct tape off the roll and stuck it over his mouth. Ignoring Xiaoping's muffled protests he walked over to Irina and drew out his knife.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Irina and now Xiaoping are at the mercy of Otis Walsh, a wanted sex offender, will they escape, wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Drake and Josh: Trials of Life**

****Chapter 3 of my Drake and Josh story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yup, here it is, this is where things get worse.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Irina stared fearfully at the knife, Otis smirked.

"Listen good babe, I'm gonna remove the tape, all of it, if you scream or struggle then I'll kill you, understand."

Irina nodded, whimpering. Otis ripped the tape off her mouth and cut the tape away from her wrists and ankles. He stepped away as she sat up, watching him, trembling. Otis then walked over to Xiaoping, who was still struggled and trying to shout through his gag.

"Now Irina, I'll make this simple." He snarled, she gasped at his next action.

Otis grabbed Xiaoping's hair and pulled the defenceless boy's head back and placed the blade of the knife against his throat.

"I'm going to tell you to do something, you're going to do it, otherwise I will cut your little boyfriend's throat, understand."

Irina nodded, "Anything, I'll do anything, just please, please, don't hurt Xiaoping."

"Good, glad we understand each other," Otis replied before barked his simple order, "Now...Strip."

Irina gave a shaky gasp as tears formed in her eyes, Xiaoping gave a horrified yell into his tape gag, and Otis glared.

"Remember, you hold your boyfriend's life in your hands," He warned, before losing patience. He pressed the tip of the knife into Xiaoping's neck, just above Xiaoping's Adams apple, breaking the skin, a spot of blood welled up. Finally Otis snapped.

"STRIP!"

Irina jumped and her trembling hands immediately grasped the hem of her pyjama top. Shaking and crying she pulled her pyjama top off over her head and at Otis' instruction dropped it on the floor. She was now naked from the waist up; Otis licked his lips when his eyes zeroed in on her breasts. Blushing furiously Irina gripped the waistband of her pyjama pants and pulled them down, stepping out of them and standing naked.

"Th-there, I...Wh-what now," She choked out.

Otis laughed at his triumph and prepared to make his next move.

He kept the blade of his knife against Xiaoping's throat, ignoring the boy's moans.

"Turn around, slowly, show me that ass," He demanded.

Irina whimpered but did as she was told.

'_I'm sorry Xiaoping, I have to do this, I can't let him hurt you.'_ She thought dejectedly.

She did as she was told and turned around slowly; Otis smiled at the sight and leaned in to Xiaoping's ear.

"You're girlfriend's got a fine ass, huh boy," He taunted the struggling boy.

Otis then left Xiaoping and grabbed Irina from behind, turning her back to face Xiaoping as he groped the poor girl's breasts.

"She's got a nice pair of tits too, don't you think," He continued to taunt, Xiaoping moaned just as red faced as Irina.

Finally Otis forced Irina down onto the bed and trapped her arms in the handcuffs; she was now, once again, helpless. Otis put down his knife and then, to Irina's horror, began to remove his own clothes.

Once Otis was naked Irina noticed he was aroused and knew what was coming, Otis smirked at her.

"You should be honoured, after all, not everyday you get a chance with a guy like me, especially since I'm 'gifted'" Otis bragged. Irina glared at him.

"Oh yeah, Xiaoping's more well endowed than you," She spat; Xiaoping blushed at that, Otis growled, "We could test that you know. Given the little show you put on I'll bet Xiaoping's pretty aroused too."

Xiaoping tried to protest but his gag made it impossible. Otis didn't carry out his threat however, he obviously saw in Irina's eyes she was telling the truth and his pride had been damaged.

"I was gonna be gentle at first...but now I don't care, you're gonna see just what I can do."

With that Irina was gagged again and Otis climbed on top of her, Xiaoping and Irina both screamed into their gag trying to beg him to stop but he paid no attention and immediately thrust into her. Irina screamed as he continued to force her to endure as he raped her. He was violent and uncaring, he repeatedly slammed into her, she was bleeding, crying, screaming. Xiaoping desperately tried to struggle free, desperate to save Irina from this monster. Finally Otis moaned as he ejaculated into her, he smirked and withdrew.

"I'll leave you kids to catch up for a bit, then I'll be back to have more fun." He remarked casually as he head just defiled a defenceless girl for no reason other than his own pleasure.

He ripped the tape of their mouths and left the room.

Xiaoping looked desperately at his girlfriend.

"Irina," He asked shakily, she was sobbing and trembling, not just from the cold.

"X-Xiaoping...I-I'm...He..." She choked out through her tears.

Xiaoping exhaled shakily when he saw the blood covering her thighs and the small pool of blood between her legs. He collected himself as best as he could and spoke.

"Look, it's gonna be okay, we're gonna get out of this." He said, "I called the police, told them about Otis and his car, gave them the licence number, they'll find the car they'll save us."

Irina nodded weakly. Xiaoping didn't give up; he continued to struggle against the ropes which held him. Irina wanted to struggle but she didn't have any strength left. There were heavy footsteps and Otis re-entered the room.

"Having a lovely time," He asked sarcastically, "Now, let's get back to business."

Without even commenting he gagged Xiaoping again before walking over to Irina.

"Now my beautiful little Irina," He said, his tone once again oily, "That was quite fun, but I want to try something else."

She looked up at him fearfully as he then revealed his intentions. "Now, let's put that mouth of yours to a good use."

She looked at him disgusted; he was going to force her to give him a blowjob. She tried to resist, kept her mouth tightly shut as Otis glared at her. Xiaoping continued to struggle.

'_He can't get away with that, I can't let him.'_ He thought in desperation, he struggled even harder, but Otis ignored him.

Otis growled as Irina refused to comply with his wishes, "Open your mouth bitch or I'll break your fucking jaw!"

She still refused, prompting him to grab her jaw and force it open before pulling out his knife.

"Do it, or I'll fucking kill you and your pathetic little boyfriend, got it!"

Irina trembling and finally gave him. However, behind the tape being used to gag him, Xiaoping smirked.

'_Finally.'_ He thought, relieved, as the ropes binding his hands loosened, freeing his hands.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Drake and Josh: Trials of Life**

****Chapter 4 of my Drake and Josh story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, well, read on to see what comes of it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Xiaoping finally managed to free his hands and quickly removed the ropes tying him to the chair and removed the tape from his mouth. Otis was about to force Irina to give him a blowjob, Xiaoping acted immediately. He ran over and pulled Otis off his girlfriend, forcing the man to the ground. He began attacking him.

"I won't let you hurt her like that!" Xiaoping yelled. Otis grunted and then retaliated, "Stupid punk, you shouldn't have done that!"

Xiaoping screamed in agony as Otis struck out and broke Xiaoping's right arm. Otis scrambled to his feet, yanked Xiaoping up to his knees by the hair and held the knife at the boys exposed throat.

"Okay, that does it; you're dead boy, thanks to your own stupidity." He snarled, "Guess Irina gets to watch while I cut your throat."

Suddenly, just as Otis prepared to kill Xiaoping, a small cut forming on his neck from the blade, there was a loud bang.

"Police, freeze!" Otis froze, terrified. He tried to use Xiaoping as a shield but the police were too quick, he was swiftly arrested and Xiaoping freed.

As the police dealt with Otis, Xiaoping, ignoring the pain of his injuries, hurried over to Irina, he grabbed the key and unlocked the handcuffs. As soon as her hands were free Irina immediately used them to cover herself as much as she could.

Xiaoping immediately covered her with a blanket from the bed. He then tried to lift her up to carry her to safety, but his broken arm flared up with pain.

Irina shook her head, "Don't, you'll just make it worse."

Xiaoping shook his head; finally however he collapsed and broke into tears.

"I'm sorry," He choked out, "I'm so sorry Irina, I...I should've...done more to..."

Irina weakly reached up and lay her hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's alright, you saved me." She said, "Xiaoping, I..."

She tried to get off the bed and stand up, wrapping the sheet around her carefully. She stood up and suddenly collapsed with a cry of pain. Xiaoping managed to catch her, awkwardly.

"Irina?" He asked, worried, she shook her head, "I...it hurts, I can't walk properly..."

Finally one of the police officers approached.

"C'mon, let's get you guys to hospital." With the officers help they were escorted to the ambulance. Irina needed help to walk while Xiaoping was insistent on helping her despite his own injuries.

Finally they were on the ambulance and being transported to hospital, finally safe.

About an hour or so later Vladimir, Anya, Lin and Megan arrived at the hospital. They found Xiaoping sitting outside Irina's room, his arm in a cast and sling. He looked up as they approached.

"Xiaoping?" Megan approached her concerned. He looked up, guilty, "The doctors are working on treating her, no word yet..." He looked up at Vladimir and Anya, "I'm sorry; I should've done more to save her..."

Vladimir shook his head, "You did everything you could, you saved her from being hurt anymore."

Xiaoping slowly nodded, Anya smiled and nodded in agreement, "Don't beat yourself up alright, you guys have suffered enough."

Xiaoping smiled and finally smiled. He was relieved now; they didn't blame him for Irina's condition. As his parents sat down next to him doing what they could to comfort him, Vladimir and Anya waited for news on Irina. Finally a doctor came out of the room and saw the crowd.

"Ah good, you must be Miss Spalko's family," He greeted Vladimir and Anya, "Well good news. Physically she should make a full recovery, but it will take a while. It appears as if he raped her with such violence she suffered mild spinal damage, that's why she has difficulty walking at the moment. She will take some time but she will make, we're running tests to see if there's any danger of STD's or if she's pregnant."

They nodded slowly, understanding. Finally the doctor allowed them to visit her, at Vladimir and Anya's insistence, Xiaoping went in first.

Irina looked up and smiled as Xiaoping walked in.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, Xiaoping nodded, "I'll be okay, my arm will take some time, but..."

Irina smiled and nodded, "I'll be okay too. Is, is everyone here?"

Xiaoping nodded. They sat quietly for a minute and kissed her, they parted and he sighed, "I just wish I could hold you," She smiled, "It's okay, I know how much you care about me anyway."

The others came in too, despite obviously still suffering it was clear that Irina knew she was safe and she could focus on recovering.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Drake and Josh: Trials of Life**

****Chapter 5 of Drake and Josh story, enjoy.

**Review**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the last chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Several weeks had passed since the incident. Xiaoping's arm was finally out of his cast. Irina was slowly recovering; she still had difficulty walking without feeling pain, however Xiaoping comforted her as much as he could, especially due to her flashbacks, at night she was sedated so she could sleep. They were still waiting for the results of the tests that had been carried out. Lin, Megan, Vladimir and Anya sat with them quietly. Xiaoping sat on the edge of Irina's bed, holding her; Irina rested her head on his shoulder. Just then Vladimir looked up.

"The doctors coming." He explained.

Xiaoping and Irina immediately straightened up; everyone was tense as they watched the doctor approach. The doctor arrived and cleared his throat.

"Okay, we've got the results," He said, business like, "First of all, the good news, you're all clear on STD's, no infection of any sort."

They all breathed a sigh of relief, however the doctor wasn't finished.

"However, you are pregnant," He revealed, "It appears that Otis Walsh has impregnated you."

There was silence as they listened this. Xiaoping looked awkwardly at Irina, then at his parents and Vladimir and Anya, they all nodded. He took a deep breath and admitted.

"Actually...There's a chance, it might be my baby," The doctor paused, surprised and then sighed, "Okay, well, we'll need a DNA sample from you to make sure."

Xiaoping agreed and now they had to wait even longer, both for Irina's recovery and to find out if Xiaoping was the father of the baby.

From then on Irina's recovery was gradual but steady. She was still fearful about the results of the paternity test. Some of the pregnancy symptoms were beginning to manifest too, due to her impaired walking ability this caused problems with the morning sickness. They sat together as Vladimir and Anya stopped by, along with Lin and Megan, they had some important questions.

"What's going on?" He asked, noting their serious expressions, Vladimir sighed, "Okay, listen, this is important, first of all, I hope it's your baby and not that creeps." He admitted.

Xiaoping nodded, Vladimir continued, "We have to ask, what do you plan to do?"

Xiaoping knew the question was coming; he sighed and then admitted truthfully, "I...If Irina wants to keep the baby, then...I'll support her, no matter what."

Irina smiled and kissed him, "Thank you." Vladimir smiled and nodded, satisfied.

Finally, a few weeks later, Irina had nearly fully recovered. They were all sitting together when the doctor arrived, they knew that they were about to hear the results.

"Okay, we have the results of the paternity test," He explained, "Lin Xiaoping...You are the father of Irina Spalko's baby."

There was relief through the room, however Xiaoping knew they both now had an important responsibility to face, but they were going to face it together.

Finally, a week later Irina had fully recovered and was finally released from the hospital, she was relieved to finally be able to wear her own clothes again, rather than the hospital pyjamas. Xiaoping had come to pick her up, she smiled and they kissed before getting into his car, he began to drive her home.

"Xiaoping," She asked, nervous, "Did you mean it, are you gonna stay with me."

He smiled, "Yes, I swear, I'm not gonna abandon you, especially not now, you're carrying my child and trust me, I would willingly give up anything for you and our child."

Irina smiled, she knew not many sixteen year old boys would even think about something like this, let alone commit. She knew she was lucky to have Xiaoping as a boyfriend, now they had a long rocky road ahead of them, parenthood, but she was certain that, together, they would make it.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
